Republic of Dixie
The Republic of Dixie (ROD) is a presidential republic based on the principals of life, liberty, and property. Ruled by a President and Congress while guided by the Constitution, citizens of ROD are dedicated to political advancement on all /pol/ servers. The preamble to the Constitution reads: We the people, in the absence of the glorious sun Krasnoff, form the Republic of Dixie to uphold our democratic principles and continue to serve the people. In this constitution, we will set our structure, laws and purpose so that our great government might prosper for years to come. We guarantee the rights of life, liberty, and property and will provide for the common defense to secure those basic principles. We also ensure that justice is a key pillar in our government and will be served in a fair and timely manner. Under this we join the Banderists of old, the Commonwealth of Virginia, the Peace Corps, and The Constitutional Confederate Commonwealth of Krasnoff and herby establish The Great Republic of Dixie under one banner so that it might prosper forever. History The Banderists, after many grueling wars with the faction, had separated, with Warsie and Maciek forming the Jedi/Rebel Alliance (occasionally known as the Peace Corps), Fervidly forming Australia, LtColButler and Lemons creating THE Commonwealth of Virginia, and VladamirLenin remaining inactive in the Banderist faction. After much coaxing, Fervidly convinced Warsie, Butler, and Lemons to join Australia under the pretence of reforming the Banderists at a later date. Fervidly, however, began to rule over the Australians without their consent, forming/breaking alliances, levying taxes, and generally disregarding the Banderist Constitution completely. On April 24, 2013, Butler and Lemons called forth Lenin, who built a door inside the Australia base and placed his theses on it. It read: "TO LORD MOODY, SELF PROCLAMED GOD KING OF OUR BROTHERHOOD! You have usurped the revolution, you have Stalined where no Stalin has ever Stalined before! You have established yourself as sole executive power where there was a direct democracy, you have allied yourself with those who laid our democracy asunder, you have installed punitive tax rates, and you have forgone the highest law of the land, the Constitution. Your abuses against the ideals of the Banderists are unconceivable! You have disrtoyed socialism with forced labor and private allocation of goods, liberty with you napoleon-esque seizing of state power, and sovereignty by becoming a puppet of the Warmongering Bastard Cossacks! Thus we dissolve this newly created state to form a commonwealth of Krasnovites. Consider this the return of Lenin in his sealed car from Germany. This revolution shall start, with or without your approval. Our lives for Krasnoff!" The newly formed Krasnovites thus seceded and pillaged the Australian land, killing Fervidly's collection of dogs ("dingo's"). Later that night the Krasnovites established a home in a desert pyramid. Later the same night, Fervidly found the Krasnovite base, sending its location to WBC and Poland. Fervidly attacked first, but was fatally shot by Lemons outside the pyramid. However Rommel, Kenny, and Fervidly then attacked at once, blowing a hole in the pyramid's side, but took no valuables from the base. They soon afterwards left, with Fervidly joining the WBC. About a month later, the server shut down, forcing the Krasnovites to migrate to a new server. After a two year long absence, on May 24th, 2017 the Krasnovites reformed on Kenny's new /Pol/iticraft server to start anew. With the glorious Krasnoff leaving office it was decided that a refroming of the CCCK government should take place. On June 3rd, 2017 the CCCK was renamed into the Provisional Republic of Dixie with Vladimirlenin, Lemons, TinSoldier, LtColButler, and Warsie as founding members. With this reform came a new government and constitution. After two weeks of deliberating, the members ratified a new constitution and the Republic of Dixie was created. On June 11th, 2017, with the ratification of the Constitution, the first Presidential election in the Republic of Dixie was held. Vladimirlenin, sitting president of the Provisional Republic, declined to run for reelection. Lemons, previous faction leader of the CCCK, ran unopposed under the slogan "Make Dixie Sour Again." He was elected president and took his place in the Semi-Circular Office. He then placed a switch, with a sign reading "Southern Nationalism" and proclaimed "Thank you for electing me your president. Now, time for some reforms." The switch was flipped and remains in the Office to this day. Structure The Republic of Dixie is a Presidential Republic. The government shall be divided into three bodies, the Executive being fulfilled by the Office of President, the Legislative being the Confederal Congress comprised of all citizens of Dixie, and the Judicial being under the purview of the State Attorney. The election for President shall be based on a weighted electoral system; The Plantation Estate, the Land-owning Estate, and the Landless Estate. Every second Sunday, the votes for President based on these estates shall be collated to determine the new President, who is entitled to release a new budget during his term of office to act in tandem with Continuing Resolutions. The Confederal Congress shall be entitled to initiate voting for a bill by either the President or any other citizen with a second from another citizen. Votes shall, on basis of their scope, have a window of debate, a minimum voting threshold to enter law, and differing weight of law. The State Attorney is to initiate criminal proceedings at the request of a criminal plaintiff and to initiate reviews of laws to ensure constitutionality of the body of law. The State Attorney shall be appointed by the President and may hold office indefinitely unless a new State Attorney is appointed after two Presidential elections or is ejected. Immigration and Naturalization New Members shall be interviewed by the sitting President, the citizen who suggests their immigration, and any additional members that either of those citizens suggest. A review of the interview shall be included in the Confederal Mandate to immigrate. Newly immigrated citizens are not enfranchised for at least 1 election cycle.